Quervik Story 20 - Cmentarz Technologi
Błysk o demonicznym, szkarłatnym zabarwienie pojawił się znikąd, a wszystkie jego promienie światła równocześnie obiły się od pancerzy pobliskich czołgów, śmigłowców jak i innym maszyn, które w niemałej ilości zdobiły Cmentarz Technologii, pełniąc przy tym funkcje swego rodzaju krajobrazu. Przestrzeń zaczęła się zaginać, a przy tym wirować tworząc przy tym wyrwę, a dokładniej portal. Pierwszą osobą jaka wyłoniła się z jego wnętrza było dziewczę o śnieżno białych włosach, jasnej karnacji i demonicznych oczach, które z niemałą gracją wylądowała na ziemi tuż obok Poltergeist'a - Co jest... - chciała ona coś powiedzieć, lecz przerwał jej Doppelgänger, który nie miał tak udanego lądowania jak swoja przyjaciółka... gdyż wylądował na niej. - Przepraszam - przeprosił przestraszony Grzech Obżarstwa nieśmiało. - Nie ma problemu - odrzekła niewyraźnie, lecz przyjaźnie demonica z twarzą wgniecioną w ziemie, a następnie wyciągnęła rękę do swojego rozmówcy, który jednym pociągnięciem pomógł jej wstać - Więc... - zaczęła ona i momentalnie chwyciła Grzech Chciwości za szyje nie do końca pewna czy chce go udusić czy po prostu skręcić kark - Czemu przerwałeś mi w najlepszym momencie?! - targała ona chłopakiem jak szmacianą lalką - - Widzę, że wreszcie jesteśmy w komplecie - niedoszła morderczyni kapelusznika usłyszała znajomy głos, należący do osobnika, którego jednocześnie się brzydziła jak i w pewnym stopniu podziwiała - Pozwólcie, że wyjaśnię wam teraz, skąd to nagłe zebranie - rzekł Learch jak zawsze kryjąc swój perfidny uśmiech w cieniu bordowego kaptura, a następnie stojąc na kadłubie czołgu T-34 zaczął mierzyć wzrokiem wszystkich, zebranych członków Siedmiu Grzechów Głównych - - To świetnie, ale będę wdzięczna jeśli będziesz się streszczał - zawołała dziewczyna nadal zła za przerwanie jej konfrontacji z Mrs.Strange - Bo jakby nie patrzeć byłam dość zajęta - dodała z wyrzutem i lekkim rumieńcem na polikach, co sprawiło, że większość demonów, która ją otaczała wpadła w niewielkie zaskoczenie... oczywiście było kilka wyjątków... - Mówisz o tej złapanej przez ciebie piratce? - zaczął Egliette - O tym jak się z nią zabawiałaś ignorując to, że mamy teraz pewne priorytety - - Zazdrosny? - - Zażenowany... - Grzech Pychy syknął prześmiewczo - Czyżby twoja chcica była tak wielka, że przysłoniła ci umysł? Czy zapomniałaś, że najmniejsze odejście od planu, może skończyć się porażką! - kontynuował - Nie pamiętasz o dniu kiedy kiedy nasz pan został zdradziecko zamordowany przez własną córkę, która teraz posiada jego moc i włada zastępami Piekieł? - Jego dialogistka chciała mu się odgryźć słownie, lecz ostatnie wypowiedziane przez Egliette zdanie sprawiło, iż ta po prostu zamilkła. - Zaraz, chwila... - Doppelgänger'a nagle przeszedł niepokojący dreszcz, gdy tylko skończył się rozglądać - Gdzie jest pan Aiwendill?! - po tych słowach zapadła chwilowa, lecz grobowa cisza, przy której wszystkie Grzechy zaczęli wyczekiwać odpowiedzi. - Ja... - wieczny uśmiech Learch'a pierwszy raz w jego życiu został zastąpiony przez... łzy... - Przeliczyłem się - oznajmił ponuro Grzech Chciwości - On... Grzech Gniewu został zamordowany przez Salai - - Jeszcze jakieś cudowne rewelacje? - spytał milczący dotychczas Przemek, który jako jedyny wciąż zachowywał spokój. - Musimy zmienić taktykę - Seavel znudził się subtelnością, nie miał zamiaru dłużej bawić się w podchody i koniecznie chciał zakończyć to wszystko, najszybciej jak było to tylko możliwe, nie mówiąc już ani słowa machnął rękoma, a z jego palców wystrzeliło dziesięć kul fioletowo-czerwonego ognia - Zamiast szukać naszej Księżniczki - Płomień przeniknął przez pancerze pojazdów i wkrótce każdy ładunek mocy demonicznej eksplodował wewnątrz którejś z maszyn. Jedna po drugiej maszyny znikały w kulach czerwonego ognia, który gdy tylko dotarł do kolejnego pojazdu, natychmiast wywoływał jego eksplozję. Kolejne pojazdy znikały w błyskawicznym tempie, kolejne elementy opancerzenia czy broni, wylatywały wysoko w powietrze, eksplodując w kulach czerwonego ognia, po krótkiej chwili, na Cmentarzu Technologii nie było już ani jednej maszyny, jaka wytrzymałaby zderzenie z mocą Grzechu Zazdrości - Sprawmy by przyszła do nas sama - Ziemia w całym CreepyTown zadrżała, fala uderzeniowa z każdego kolejnego wybuchu rozchodziła się po okolicy, huk eksplozji alarmował wszystkich mieszkańców, a łuna czerwonego światła w połączeniu z pokazem demonicznych fajerwerków, byłaby pewnie widoczna wiele kilometrów poza obszarem miasta, gdyby to nie było odcięte. - MÓJ DOM! - wrzasnął Przemek padając na kolana nie wierząc w to co widzi... nie chciał w to wierzyć... Poltergeist niezainteresowane sytuacją uśmiechnął się pod nosem, gdyż prawdopodobnie jako jedyny wyczuł czyjąś obecność - Kogo my tutaj mamy? - nie był w stanie rozpoznać potencjalnego przeciwnika. Nie wiedział kim jest, ani jak wygląda, nie był nawet w stanie określić jego zamiarów, kimkolwiek był owy obserwator, umiał się doskonale maskować. Jego egzystencja była zaledwie cieniem, praktycznie niemożliwym do przeniknięcia dla demona, jedyne co był w stanie zdziałać Grzech Chciwości to z pewną dozą niepewności określić kierunek, z jakiego nadchodzi przeciwnik. - „Nie, nie nadchodzi, okrąża i obserwuje, czeka, to drapieżnik, czeka na moment do ataku” - pomyślał demon. Ciąg dalszy nastąpi... ---- Witam serdecznie, Ponownie chciałbym podziękować całym sercem użytkownikowi o nazwie Ienstret za niemałą pomoc podczas pisania tej części. --Quervik (dyskusja) 12:55, paź 13, 2017 (UTC) Kategoria:Quervik Story Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures